


【Fingolfin/Feanor】肺炎时期的爱情

by Allan_Lin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Middle-Earth is now 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: 和neta原作无关，和肺炎也没什么关系，要说的话就是在家躺太久了。或许更适合叫芬国昐的熊收藏。前阵子在熊费群里玩的熊元素物品快打游戏，整理了一下，发现字数正好2020，因此为了保住字数放弃了润色。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 2





	【Fingolfin/Feanor】肺炎时期的爱情

0

费诺按下门把手之前，芬国昐在客厅里叫住了他。

“您要出门的话，”芬国昐踩一双熊耳朵的白毛绒拖鞋，踢踢踏踏跟进门廊，“请把口罩戴上，阿尔达最近在闹流行病。”

他的半血兄长用看傻子的眼神看他，又用看傻子的眼神看他手里那块小小的蓝色无纺布制品。

“首生子不会生病——你加班烧坏脑子了？”

“我们的确不会，但是……”

房门被狠狠摔上的“砰”一声打断了他没说完的话，芬国昐耸耸肩，也不生气，习以为常似的自己把那只口罩戴上了。

十分钟之后他去派出所领回了费诺。

1

搬回阿尔达定居后，芬国昐开发出了一个新乐趣。

就像寿命漫长的龙总是热衷收集财宝一样，他也喜欢起了收藏，如今的世界蓬勃又鲜活，总会有些东西让双树纪的首生子也觉得有趣。

他收集熊图案的东西。

比方说那双软绵绵毛绒绒的白熊拖鞋吧，它们在一个促销日被贴上50%off的红贴纸，随后来到了芬国昐和费诺的家。家庭一半的主人对它们嗤之以鼻，尖刻地批判道：“幼稚！你今年未满五十岁吗！”而另一半的主人对此不为所动，锲而不舍地将它们踩在一双同样绣着熊鼻头的毛线袜下，啪嗒啪嗒在费诺面前走来走去。

如果怒火能化为实质，八百镑的消防车费用该由谁来掏呢？

好消息！费诺并没有过激纵火让芬国昐和他的熊拖鞋一起消失！

坏消息！芬国昐下班回家发现他的熊拖鞋独自消失了！

芬国昐以为费诺终于气炸以至报复后毁尸灭迹了，也没在意，一双半价甩卖的拖鞋而已，下次打折时买双一模一样的，照样可以在费诺发火的边缘走来走去。

然后费诺从工作间走出来，砰地一声把手里提着的两只熊拖鞋扔在芬国昐面前，翻滚的拖鞋踩了芬国昐一脚。芬国昐弯腰捡起一只拖鞋，转过来时被闪了眼。

无辜可怜的白熊拖鞋睁着一双豆豆眼看芬国昐，看得他沉痛地抬手捂住了眼睛——主要是那双豆豆眼实在是太亮了。费诺在他的拖鞋上面镶了钻，鉴于现在已经没有双圣树了，那对耀眼得能照亮面前五米的白钻眼睛里装的可能是楼下某盏路灯的光辉。

芬国昐：“您这是……”

费诺：“免得你半夜摔进马桶。”

芬国昐：“我觉得它们已经不是拖鞋了。”

芬国昐：“是车前灯。”

芬国昐：“等等，您没去拧别人的车灯灯泡吧？”

2

芬国昐有一只长毛的熊抱枕。

白色的，肚皮柔软饱满，白毛被打理得蓬蓬松松，散发着柔顺剂的甜味，黑豆眼小熊垂着爪子坐在沙发上。

当然，小熊进门的三分钟内就被费诺发现了，像是任何一个兄友弟恭的家庭里身为长兄的男孩关怀稚幼的弟弟一样，费诺捏起那只圆滚滚的熊，超大声嘲笑：“你今年几岁？不抱着熊娃娃不敢睡觉吗？”

不过也许是因为熊肚子确实足够松软，费诺倒是和它相安无事，虽然芬国昐在家时他绝不会碰那熊一下，但他也没把它还原成布料和棉花。

就这样过了两个星期，芬国昐连轴加班四天，几乎忘记自己名字怎么写。他凌晨两点从公司出来，回家路上车开得活像酒驾，哐当一轮子骑上家门前的马路牙，芬国昐从车窗探出脑袋看了一眼，觉得好像比平时高，但没能思考出个所以然，索性放弃思考拔了钥匙上楼。

他推开家门，门廊灯火通明，叫他愣了一愣，才意识到是拖鞋的闪亮眼睛。芬国昐踢掉皮鞋，穿着袜子走进客厅，借着门廊的光发现沙发上好大一团费诺。

费诺仰躺在沙发上睡着了，脸上盖着一本翻开的书，脑袋压着熊抱枕软乎乎的肚子，抱枕雪白柔软的长绒毛陷在他漆黑的头发里，好像深冬落下温暖的雪。芬国昐忍不住笑，漏出细小的噗嗤一声，费诺没有发觉。于是他轻手轻脚走过去，俯身亲费诺一下，想了想，又悄悄抓起两只装了豆子的小熊爪，环抱在了费诺的脸颊上。

3

芬国昐经常因为他的收集爱好被费诺讽刺为未成年幼稚鬼。

但他无意为此正名，因为他的收藏品里的确有儿童款。

那是一只白色的瓷盘子，对两个成年男性精灵来说它实在太小，不适合在正餐中使用，因此芬国昐在它里面装了些糖果和饼干，平日里就放在餐桌上。盛满了一座小小的甜蜜山丘后着实不大看得出盘子的形状，因此很长的一段时间里，费诺经过餐桌随手带走一两块曲奇或是一小把坚果，也没有发觉那只盘子长了一对圆耳朵。

和餐桌上摆放鲜切花的玻璃瓶一样，这只盘子平时也是芬国昐负责管理，觉得甜食少了就添上一些，总有随时供应的糖分在它里面。不过时间久了首生子偶尔也忘事，费诺拿走盘底最后一块牛奶饼干的时候，赫然发现一张熊脸在盘底盯着他看。

费诺失手捏碎了饼干。

费诺想捏碎芬国昐的脖子。

不在家的芬国昐对此一无所知。

这一天芬国昐下班回来，习惯性地想拿颗糖果补充热量，然后摸了一手番茄酱。

芬国昐：……？

熊盘子里鲜红淋漓，仿佛一个凶杀现场。

当晚芬国昐炸了薯条，所以他的脑袋没有装进盘子里。

3+1

芬国昐的收藏数量在增殖。

忍无可忍的费诺：你到底为什么要买这么多熊图案的东西，你那么喜欢熊吗？！

芬国昐：倒也没有，主要是看您生气实在是非常有qu……

瞟到费诺的表情后求生欲上线的芬国昐：对，我就是喜欢熊。

费雅纳罗，火之魂魄。如果他们的时代科技树再长快一点的话，费诺一定是门落地开花的火神炮，空投进安格班能够一己之力核平周围八百里的那种。

芬国昐：听说火药沾湿了就点不着了。

芬国昐舔舔嘴唇，平稳地向前迈出一步，亲吻了即将爆发的费诺。


End file.
